shigutofandomcom-20200214-history
The Children of Osiris
The Children of Osiris (TCO) ORIGIN The year is 1994, 'Project Ra' had been put to action, the very first synthetic experiments conducted by the United states government to make a sort of... 'Bionic Soldier', this test proved to be a failure since the synthetics were defective and too quote on quote, "Human" they were all brutally murdered where they stood, and dissembled for their parts, except for one. DAY Fast forward to 2032, an armed militia had finally been recognized by The War on Terror, also known as the Global War on Terrorism, and as well as the United Nations, listed as one of the major hostile militias of the time, global populace had began recognizing the individuals. It all started out small- unorganized, like a loose collection of splinters... Until 2034. RUSSIAN NEON In 2033, major militia leaders at separate regions of the world all met up under under the streets of Albania, the sewer systems, they were making a plan to make their cause be heard, their voices, their cries for freedom. All in the name of "Father". After a year of planning, training, and preparation, it is finally 2034. North America, Neon District, 2034. 5 individuals walk through the sewer system next to one of the busiest subway stations in the District, they put their uniforms and gear on grabbing M60 machine guns from the smuggled in supply crate. A child notices the men in black and red and calls out to his mother, the door, the only barrier dividing the filth from the wealthy is broken down, they storm out of the sewers and into the subway station, where heavy gunfire is heard. An estimated 239 casualties are met, security is little resistance. The men were never found, the only trace left is a corpse of one of the wealthy individuals in the station, where the cross of Osiris had been carved into the chest, and had been hung on one of the lamps. MESSAGE FROM THE PRESIDENT My warmest sympathy and best wishes goes out to the people of North America after the horrible massacre in the Subway Station. 239 innocent people have so senselessly died, with so many more seriously injured. The U.S. stands by North America for anything we can do. God bless all! REPORT WASHINGTON – President James S. Denisse and the White House on Friday condemned the terrorist attacks at North American Subway Station the US, said they will extend any support necessary."My warmest sympathy and best wishes goes out to the people of North America after the horrible massacre in the station. 239 innocent people have so senselessly died, with so many more seriously injured," James S. Denisse tweeted. "The U.S. stands by North America for anything we can do. God bless all!" James S. Denisse plans to speak with the Prime Minister of Law Enforcement Jacinda Ardern later Friday. White House spokeswoman Sarah Sanders sent out a separate statement saying "we stand in solidarity with the people of North America and their hate.” The shootings at one major subway station in the low slums left 239 people dead in what Ardern called "one of America's darkest days."' “It is clear that this can now only be described as a terrorist attack,” Ardern said. James S. Denisse extended prayers to North America while under criticism in the United States over an interview in which he spoke about how his supporters could "play tougher" if necessary. ' ' SPIKE 2035, with the newlyfound corruption from the higher class and the rising tensions and hatred from the lower classes, criminal and insurgent activity hit a huge spike, black market meetups gained hundreds of participants and Watch have been on their tippy toes, fearing inflation, (When one side increases in weaponry and the other advances with them, in the end, leading to total anarchy and martial law.) TCO became more organized and each leader was in contact with the other, conducting operations world wide, they became a serious threat to the global populace, they had a huge spike in members, from 8,827 confirmed insurgents in 2033 to 50,282 confirmed insurgents in 2035, and growing at a steady pace. INTENTIONS "To Simply rid the world of its mistakes, live in the image of father, amongst the chaos and fire, to destroy the corrupted rule over us we call our 'Governments', to burn its sins away..." -Unknown O.M - TCO High Command their intentions are confusing and a mixed variation, one thing for sure is they all want to conquer and send the world plummeting into chaos, slowly rule corporations and fight in their own "Shadow War." RECRUITMENT This message was found on a hard-to-get-to part of the dark web, you know, where you have to click links that lead to other links until you finally get to it. Whether this is a confirmed recruitment message or not, is unknown, it seems that the invite to whatever it was was removed. CHILDREN OF OSIRIS Before the advent of logic, we were kept as the prisoners of ignorance. We were exploited, subjugated and misled, as the ones in power told us that knowing lesser was the better option. Those few refusing unwilling submission suffered oppression, persecuted by the intolerant ones who feared the truth, and hid it from us. These people sent humanity to senseless wars with the blood of men on everyone's hands. Only through will and mission did one mind bloom after another, as, over time, people finally saw reason. The future we wanted was within our grasp, but it was taken back from us.The thinkers among us have reverted to the roles of our previous oppressors. They utilize logic against logic, keeping the promised knowledge from us. The new millennium has passed and we are more ignorant than ever. We pursuers of thought walk a path lined with taboos. Only we tread this rejected path, for no one else wills where we walk. If we are to take back our future and take our rightful place, such sacrifices must be made for the greater good. For our destiny! Only we can bring the future. Only we can change this stagnant world. We are the force against the onslaught, the sole effort making a difference. We are the nucleus of the new army.We are, The Children of Osiris. CONCLUSION (OOC) Uhh... If you're interested then here's the discord link, Ik it's kinda edgy but hey it's the best I could cook up at 11:59 PM so anyways, here's the discord link:https://discord.gg/gxH5U9Y Category:Factions